


One more Smith

by WalkerKiller21



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: What if Summer Smith had a twin? What if Beth and Jerry had another Daughter?Charlotte Smith is the 17 year old Fraternal twin to Summer Smith. She has her Grandfather's genius, and excels in School. Having Graduated Early from High school at 14, and recently graduating College, she has never been on an adventure with her Grandpa.





	1. Chapter 1

Full name:  ** _Charlotte Diane Smith_**

Age:  _ **17**_

Height:  _ **5"9**_

Family:  _ **Beth Smith (Mother), Jerry Smith (father-regrettably), Morty Smith (little brother), Summer Smith (fraternal twin Sister), Rick Sanchez (Grandpa)**_


	2. The Rickshank Redemption

_**-Charlotte Pov-** _

 

 

        "I tell ya'--.. Galactic Federation taking over earth, best thing that's ever happened to this family." Jerry spoke as he sat down at the table.

 

       "I just got my sixth promotion this week and I still don't know what I do." He added with a shrug. "Who cares how high they promote you! Everyone just gets paid in pills!" Summer snapped. "Well, when you're not sure what you do for a living, you can make the rules." Jerry told her.

 

 

            "Summer, show your father some respect. He pulling down a six chewable figure income." Mom spoke, pouring the rest of her wine in her glass then tossing the bottle over her shoulder. It smashed against the floor. "I'll get that in a moment. How are everyone's pills? Oh, Morty! You haven't touched your pills!" Said our robot butler, whose name I failed to remember. "I kinda had big pills for lunch and --fhfjdkd..." Morty began to speak but was cut off as the robot idiot poured his pills down his throat.

 

 

 

             "Thank you Conroy." Morty spoke, giving the robot, Conroy, a weak, strained smile. "You spoil us Conroy." Jerry smiled. "Grandpa Rick wouldn't put up with this!" Summer exclaimed. "Stop saying his name!" Mom snapped, slamming her fist on the table and knocking over her wine glass. "He abandoned us!" She added.

 

 

            "Willem defoe," Jerry exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table, "That's the guy I couldn't think of this morning." He trailed off. "Don't make my mistake, Summer! Don't deify the people that leave you! You'll end up a horse surgeon in a world run by aliens whose medicine keeps horses healthy forever. Horses live longer than tortoises now, is that what you want for yourself?" Mom spoke as she cried.

 

 

 

              "Maybe I just want you to care if I run away yelling!" Summer yelled as she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Pushing away from the table, I hurried after her. Morty went after us and we soon found Summer rummaging around in the garage. "W-what are you doing?" Morty asked, staring at her on the floor. "Grandpa Rick must have some secret lab, right? With, like, laser guns and jet packs, and a space tank. And we could go rescue him! Look at these dead flies! Maybe if we arrange them in a certain order, it plays a hologram! Or opens a secret door!" Summer spoke crazily.

 

 

        "Summer, you're freaking me out." I stated as Morty pulled Summer to her feet. "I know things have changed a lot, and I know you miss Rick, but getting him back won't make things better." Morty stated, trying to explain to her. "We're miserable Morty! There's a mandatory curfew, their weird calendar made me and Charlotte forty-seven, and they weaponized the Eiffel Tower!" Summer exclaimed, trying to get Morty to see it her way. 

 

 

            "I like being Thirty-five! I can rent a car now." Morty chuckled nervously. "That's because you suck! You've been keeping your lips zipped about it since Grandpa got arrested, but the fact is, your Freaking stoked to bail on him!" Summer yelled angrily. "He bails on everyone! He bailed on mom when she was little, from what I've heard he bailed on Tiny world, and unless you are forgetting one crucial piece of information, he bailed on you Summer!" I yelled, getting fed up with my twin and her attitude.

 

 

 

              "He left you to rot on a world he ruined! Because he doesn't care! Because nobody's special to him, Summer! Not even himself! So if you really want your grandpa back, grab a shovel, because the grandpa that won't let you down, is buried in your backyard!" Morty yelled, thrusting a shovel at her. "You're right!" Summer exclaimed, coming to some sort of Realization. She grabbed the shovel and ran out back. "What?! No! I'm not right! I was using Ghoulish overkill Summer! Ghoulish Overkill!" Morty exclaimed as we raced after Summer, who seemed to have lost her mind.

 

 

 

 

               Rain poured from the sky as thunder clashed. Summer grunted as she dug up the Body of our real Grandpa. 

* * *

_**-With Rick and the Gromflomites-** _

 

     "Where are we going?" The Gromflomite asked as they drove through one of Rick's memories. "To the day it all began..... and Ended. The moment that changed everything." Rick spoke ominously as he stopped at the drive-thru of a McDonalds. " _Welcome to McDonald's, can I take your order?_ " The person asked. "Yeah, I'd like to get a 10 piece Mcnugget and Szechuan sauce. Like, as much as you're allowed to give me," Rick spoke before pulling away from the speaker, "back in 1998, they had this promotion for the Disney film Mulan, where they created the new sauce for the Mcnugget called Szechuan sauce. And it's delicious! And they got rid of it, and now it's gone. This is the only place we're gonna be able to try it, it's in my memory." Rick rambled.

 

 

 

          "Rick, you're doing this bit while your brain is melting." The Gromflomite spoke, shaking Rick out of his ramblings. "Okay, alright, alright." Rick stated. Soon, they pulled up outside of Rick's house, a younger version of Rick in the open garage, working on a portal gun. "Is that....?" The Gromflomite asked. "Me. I used to wear blue pants." Rick stated as they watched his past self. 

 

 

            Taking a very large gun, Past Rick shot two blue portals at the wall and threw a fruit into one, only for it to come out of the other burned and smoking. "When did you make the leap to interdimensional travel?" Gromflomite asked. "I didn't.  _I_ did." Rick answered. A green portal opened up behind past Rick and out stepped a Rick dressed like he was ready for a fight or something. "Well, well. If it isn't us. You know the worst part about inventing teleportation..... suddenly you're able to travel the whole galaxy and the first thing you learn is, you're the last guy to invent teleportation. Fortunately, you're about to invent something  _much_ more powerful." Other Rick said.

 

 

 

            "What?" Past Rick asked. Other Rick smirked, holding up his portal gun. 

* * *

**_-Charlotte pov- With Summer, Morty and Charlotte-_ **

 

        

          "Summer, this is disgusting!" I gagged, clamping a hand over my mouth in an attempt at stopping the puke as Summer dug around in the overcoat of the dead body. Minutes passed before she pulled Grandpa's portal gun out and held it up victoriously. "Summer, nobody has to know about that." Morty spoke, hands wringing nervously. "Just put it back, well pretend we never saw it!" I begged, moving my hair away from my face. "Like we did with Dad's mannequin leg!" Morty agreed. 

 

 

           "Fine! Stay here! I'll rescue grandpa myself!" Summer snapped. "And how are you gonna do that? You don't know any more about that thing than I do!" I stated, glaring at her. "I don't know. I'll make it up as I go. That's what grandpa Rick does, that's what heroes do!" Summer stated staring at the portal gun. "Newsflash, Summer! Heroes aren't real! That's all just a bunch of nonsense parents tell their kids at night to help them sleep better!" I screamed angrily. "You wanna see what a hero Rick is? I'll show you!" Morty snapped, snatching the portal gun from her. 

 

 

 

          "My goodness, Children! _Relinquish the illegal technology to the nearest Federation representative!_ " Conroy began, only to turn into robot death mode when it caught sight of the portal gun. "And then, we'll play balder-dash." Conroy stated before we began running. I fell to the ground as I felt something, Conroy's extendable arm, wrap around my ankle. I dug my fingers into the wet ground to try and stop myself from being dragged, until Morty turned and shot a portal under Conroy. 

 

 

 

           The damned robot dragged us with it. I closed my eyes and hoped everything would be okay. "Oh my goodness! Oh--.. oh!" Conroy screamed before it's screams were cut off. Opening my eyes, I unwrapped the thing from around my ankle and winced at the red mark that was surely going to bruise. Standing there, shoving a machete into what was left of Conroy, was Alternate Jerry, Summer and Charlotte. A Jerry yanked his machete out of the robot as A-Summer and A-Charlotte placed their spears at our throats. 

 

 

 

           "Oh my god. I have that exact same top." A-Summer stated, placing a hand on her hip. "What is this place?" I questioned, standing up. "What's up with hunger games us?" Summer asked. "That's my sisters. This is used to be my home." Morty started.

* * *

 _**-** _ _**With Rick and Gromflomite-** _

 

 

         Rick and the Gromflomite watched the scene as the Gromflomite kept shoving Szechuan sauce in its mouth. "Imagine doing anything you want, and hopping into a time line where you never did it. Imagine going anywhere, anytime with no one able to stop you." Other Rick said. "Sounds lonely." Past Rick said. "Lonely? Dude, you have yourself, your infinite selves. It's a non-stop party where all the guests are the only person we like. You think it's cool being the smartest man on earth, but once we give you his technology, you become the smartest thing in every conceivable universe." Other Rick explained. 

 

 

 

 

 

              "The infinite Rick! A god!" Other Rick added. "Eh, pass." Past Rick told him. "Excuse me?! Bro, Rick's don't pass on this. Who do you think you are?" Other Rick asked. "A different kind of Rick I guess." Past Rick stated. "Well, we'll see how long that lasts." Other Rick muttered as he disappeared into a portal. The door opened and out came Diane, Rick's wife and an almost perfect mirror image of his granddaughter, Charlotte. 

 

 

 

           "I heard Sci-fi noises! Did you make a break through?" Diane asked, coming forward to grasp his hands. "Sort of. I just took a long look at myself and I don't think this science thing is gonna pay off." Past Rick explained, smiling at her. "Well, why don't I get Beth and we'll go for ice cream?" Diane suggested. "That, Diane, is the last great idea that will every be had in this garage." Past Rick stated happily. 

* * *

_**-Charlotte pov-** _

 

 

          I sat awkwardly at the table as the seemingly feral family devoured their roasted Cronenberg. "Good roasted Cronenberg, I assume. Mom, you're looking feral. I can't believe Rick did this." Summer told us. "These are the parts of Rick's adventures you don't get to see. The parts he leaves behind." Morty explained. "Alright, it's been great, but we really must be going." I stated, pushing up from the table as Morty stood and began searching his pockets for the Portal gun. 

 

 

          "Looking for this?" Apocalypse Jerry asked, pulling the Portal gun out of nowhere and setting it on the table. "What the hell?" I questioned, inching forward. "It stinks of Rick." Apocalypse Jerry spoke as he used his Machete to Smash the portal gun to smithereens. "No! Why! Why would you do that!" Morty yelled. "You fucking backward savages!" I exclaimed. "You can never leave. They can never stay." Apocalypse Jerry stated, first pointing to Morty then pointing to Summer and I. "They Stink of Rick!" Apocalypse Summer stated. 

 

 

 

                A portal opened behind than and a bunch of Rick's came out. Apocalypse Beth, Jerry, Summer and Charlotte were all frozen as they went to attack. "Hold your fire, hold your fire! I'm Morty C-137!" Morty explained. "We detected a compromised portal gun. Where is your Rick?" One Rick asked, hands on his hips. "He's in prison! He got captured by the Federation and we were going to go rescue him." Summer explained. "Very troubling. We can't Risk citadel secrets falling into the hands of the Galactic Federation's hands. We'll dispatch seal team Rick's immediately to break into the prison holding C-137." The Rick explained. 

 

 

 

 

             "Boo yah!" Summer exclaimed triumphantly. "Aaand assassinate him." The Rick finished. "Boo.... nah?" Summer finished. 

* * *

**_-With Rick and the Gromflomite-_ **

 

    

               Past Rick slowed the car to a stop in the drive way and honked the horn. "C'mon girls! The ice cream is gonna melt!" Past Rick spoke. The door to he garage opened and Diane stepped out with little Beth holding her hand. A portal soon opened above them and a rapidly beeping sphere dropped out. Diane, Beth and Past Rick stared in stunned silence for a few moments before the Sphere exploded in a blast of purple energy that instantly vaporized Diane and Beth and flipped the car, destroying the garage. 

 

 

 

             "No!!!" Past Rick screamed in anguish as he lay prone on the ground, various cuts pouring blood. "Wow! This sauce is fucking amazing! You said it was promoting a movie?" The Gromflomite questioned, completely ignorant to Past Rick's anguish. "Carry the three. Add a two. I got it! I fucking got it!" Past Rick called out in triumph as he finished his portal gun. 

 

 

 

          "Is-.. is that it?" Gromflomite asked. "Yeah. That's the three lines of math that separates my life as a man from my life as an unfeeling ghost." Rick answered monotonously. "Awesome possum!" Gromflomite chirped happily, slipping his phone out to take a picture of the code, the code instantly big translated and sent to the rest of the Gromflomites. "Mission control, you getting this?" Gromflomite asked through his communicator. " _Holy shit, yes! We got it! Yeah!_ " 

 

 

 

              "Thanks Rick. I'll try to remember to shut off the brainilizer. Actually, I think it shuts off automatically once your brain is liquid. Don't know, don't care. Pull me out. Hey, pull me out, can you hear me?" Gromflomite questioned frantically. 

 

 

          "No-BURP-pe. They cannot." Rick belched. "Why not?" Gromflomite asked worriedly. "Becausetthe code you just uploaded wasn't actually my portal gun formula. It was a virus giving me full control over the Brainilizer." Rick explained, smirking at the dumbass bug. "What are you talking about? This is a memory. You can't alter details of a memory." Gromflomite stated. "True, but you can alter anything you want about a totally fabricated origin story." Rick explained as the background faded back to Shoney's. 

 

 

        "It's a trap! Abort, I repeat, abort! We never left Shoney's!" The Gromflomite screamed to no avail. "Mission accomplished boys, pull me out." Rick spoke into his communicator. " _Roger that._ " 

 

 

 

         "Okay, have fun with what's left of my brain, I'm gonna transfer to yours. Oh, there's not enough room for all my genius, so I'm leaving you with my fear of Wicker furniture, my desire to play the trumpet, my tentative plans to purchase a hat, and six years of improv workshop. Comedy comes in threes." Rick told him as a golden glow surrounded his body. Gromflomite grabbed Rick's wrist. 

 

 

 

          "It's a trap, abort! We never left Shoney's!" Gromflomite screamed only for a little butt to pop up and fart in his face. "No!" Gromflomite screamed as Rick disappeared laughing maniacally. 

* * *

**_-Outside Rick's Memories-_ **

 

 

            The Gromflomite, now Rick Sanchez, eyes went gold as Rick Sanchez was transferred to that body. "Another day, another dollar, am I a great insect creature or what?" Rick spoke through the Bug. "Congratulations, agent. You'll be highly commended for this." The General Gromflomite spoke with pride. "Always wait for permission to - **BELCH** \- feel accomplishment, that's my motto." Rick spoke. "One thing still perplexes me. Why would Rick Sanchez turn himself in?" General Gromflomite questioned. 

 

 

 

            "Well, I'm just a dumbass bug, but it's possible Rick knew he'd be interrogated at this facility, where we not only keep our most wanted, but our most sensitive data. Anyone here with Level nine access could..... I don't know.... collapse the government. I'm just gonna go take a dump. What's the level nine access code again?" Rick asked.

 

 

             "Oh, that's easy. 8-3...." the Gromflomite began before a large hole was blasted into the ceiling and the seal team Rick's dropped in, and began killing off Gromflomites. "Seal team Rick's in the house!" The leader exclamed. Rick used the Brainilizer to transfer his mind into one of the seal team Rick's. "D-99, are you okay?" One Rick asked, only to be shot multiple times as blood exploded from his abdomen. "Bummed I didn't get to give that insect Dick a test drive." Rick spoke angrily, Cocking his gun. 

 

 

         "Wait! We have your Morty, Summer and Charlotte. They're prisoners on the citadel!" The Rick lying on the floor spoke before he was shot in the head. "Great." Rick muttered. Sirens began blaring as a voice came over the intercom. " _security breach in room 6755._ "

 

 

 

 

            "Lovely." Rick growled before taking hod of the rope and using it to get out of there. "Not only is my plan screwed up, I also forgot how to improvise!" He shouted at the corpse of his real body.


End file.
